Wolf Man Luffy
by LuciferSinbad
Summary: Luffy instead of eating the Gum Gum fruit eats Inu Inu Model: Amaterasu. Watch he and his crew as they go through their adventures.
1. Enter the Wolf Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Summary: Luffy doesn't eat the Gum-Gum fruit butinstead he ate the Inu Inu Model: Amaterasu fruit. This is a Mythical Zoan Fruit. It lets the user turn into the namesake from Japanese myth and gives the user control over black flames which can overpower even Akainu's magma. Bigger crew. Pirate Coby. No Straw Hat Luffy.

Enter the Wolf Man

In a small village in the East Blue there is a pirate ship docked Fuushia village. From looking at them, at first glance you wouldn't know that they are the infamous Red Haired pirates led by the Yonko Red Haired Shanks. For a year now they've been docked and at the moment you can hear the sounds of a little boy yelling from on top of the mast of the ship.

"Yo Luffy what're you up to now?"

"I've has it with you guys not taking me seriously. I'm going to show you how tough I am right now." He said holding a knife trying to show off to the pirates on the deck below.

"Get on with it then." Yelled Shanks in a joking tone thinking whatever Luffy's about to do wouldn't be too serious.

"What's the pup up to now?" asked a random crewmember to his captain who like everyone else wasn't too concermed about Luffy at the moment.

Then next thing you know Luffy stabs the knife right under his eye. "HUH!" As expected everyone freaks out at that sight.

"AAARGH!!!"

"YOU IDIOT! Why'd you do that?"

"YEOWW."

"A toast. To Luffy's _courage_ and to our greatness." Stated Shanks once everyone was situated in the bar after they patched up Luffy. Sounds of partying and arguing going throughout the whole bar.

"It didn't hurt a bit. said Luffy after he finally stopped crying.

" LIAR! That was a very dumb thing to do!." yelled Shanks who was sitting right next to him.

"But Shanks I had to do it. To show you I'm not afraid to get hurt. So then why don't you take me out on your next voyage!! I wanna be a pirate too."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You a pirate. Luffy for goodness sake how can you be a pirate when you can't even swim. That's why we call you anchor."

"I'll be fine as long as I don't fall in the water then I don't have to worry about not being able to swim. Besides I'm a good fighter. My grandpa's been teaching me and my punch is as strong as pistol."

"Riiiigggght." He said doubting an old man could teach anyone how to hit hard. Even if it is a seven year old.

"Do you not believe me?"

"Calm down Luffy."

"Let's just have a good time."

"Yeah! Pirates always have a good time."

"The sea is vast and there's lots of islands to explore."

"And best of all, pirates have **FREEDOM!** "

"Wow.That all sounds amazing."

"Oi. Now don't be filling his head with nonsense."

"But boss it's true."

"C'mon captain let's take him with us just once."

"Aye!"

"Okay then, I will." Luffy started to get very excited at this. "But one of you wilk stay behind."

"Sorry laddy you've been beached. Let's drink!"

"What kind of friends are you?" Luffy pouts at not getting what he wants. He looks over at the forst mate Ben Beckmann as he motions him over.

"Luffy I know this all seems unfair but you gotta look at it from his perspective. He's just tryna protect you and do what's best for the crew."

"What do ya mean?"

"The fate of our crew each time we go out rests on his shoulders. A pirate's life is a dangerous one you know. There s lots of things to do both fun and important like plundeding, pillaging, heavy drinking, and **_swimming_** ," making sure to extra emphasis on it as he said it, "and the captain knows how dangerous it is out there especially someone your age. He's not tryna crush your dream he's just keeping you safe."

"Yeah right.He gets his jollie from teasing me. I mean look." They turn their heads to see Shanks sticking his tongue out at him."See told ya."

"Having fun captain?"

"You bet Makino. Teasing Anchor here gives me all the pleasure in the world."

"HEY!"

"Do you want me to bring your usuals?"

"Yep and put it on my treasure tab." Shanks shakes his head laughing at that.

"So Shanks how much longer are you gonna be here?" Luffy asks as he chews into his steak.

"Not too long.A few more trips and we're setting off for good."

Right before he could say anything the door slammed open nearly breaking as a dirty bandit with an x scar over his right eyebrow. This man was Higuma the Bear.

"Make way for the Scourge of the Mountains." He and his fellow bandits wake rudely up to the bar ignoring the current occupents.

"We're not here to trash the place, all we want is 10 barrels of sake."

"I'm terribly sorry but we're currently out of sake."

"Then what are these filthy pirates drinking water?"

"So sorry about that. It seems me and my men drained the place. Here have this unopened bottle." For a second it looked like he was gonna take the bottle, but instead decided to smash on top og Shanks' prized hat.

"I'm a man with an 8 million belly bounty.A single bottle is not nearly enough!"

Shanks promptly ignores the man as he tries to clean up the mess while asking Makino about a rag with her saying she'll do it.

"Since you like to clean let me make it easy for you." With that he drew his sword and smashed all the other bottles. Leaving Shanks on the floor covered in Alcohol.

"So pathetic. Let's find another bar in the next town over. These pathetic wannabes aren't worth our time."

With that left. The whole bar was completely silent until it was broken by Lucky Roo busted out laughing saying "He sure got you good captain." With the others joining in and agreeing with Shanks laughing along with em'.

"Stop laughing. You think it's funny. Why didn't you just beat them up. They might've had more numbers but so what you still could ve beat them."

"Anchor there are some fights which just aren't worth it. You'll understand when you're older."

Luffy sat pouting at the other end of the bar away from Shanks when he sees an unlocked box. Thinking it might be food he opens it to see a weird blackberry with teardrops on it. Without thinking he takes a bite and immediately spits it out. "Eww what kind of nasty fruit is that?"

When everyone turns at that comment they immediatekt freak out. Lucky Roo appears in front of him and asks "Luffy did you eat a fruit that lookes like this?" He holds up a picture of the weird fruit that was in the box.

"Yeah so. What's the big deal it didn't even taste good?" Luffy said in pure ignorance.

"That was a devil fruit. A very rare Mythical Zoan fruit. It gives you the ability to transform partially or fully into a white wolf and the ability to control black flames. But you can never swim again."

"WHAT!"

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT!"

Time Skip...

"Mayor come quick it's Luffy." Makino saod running into the Mayor's office with worry in her voice. They both run immediately to where Luffy's being held captive by the mountain bandits from before.

"Lookie here boys. We found ourselves a Logia in this small town. And here I thought people didn't even know about them in this part of the sea. That means we can mess with him all we want but it won't kill him." They all cheer at the thought of getting a new play thing.

"Please I beg of you. Let the child go. I don't know what he's done but please have mercy."

"You have guts old man. But that won't save him I'm afraid."

"I was wondering why no one came to greet us at the harbor. Oh look guys its those guys from before. Luffy what's going on I thought your punches are as strong as pistols. And you're a logia you shouldn't've been caught so easily."

"Shut up Shanks."

"Oh its those stupid pirates again. Well you're just in time to see your friend die."

"Now that won't do at all. Hang on Luffy I'll save you."

"Don't take another step or I'll blow your brains out." said a random bandit holding a gun to Shanks' head.

"You're putting your life on the line by pointing that me."

"Huh?" said the confused bandit.

"Guns aren't for threats." At that moment the unlucky bandit was shot in the head from behind by Lucky Roo who was chomping on a piece of meat. Everyone just stared in a shocked silence.

"You dirty pirates."

"So what we never claimed to be saints or anything.

" You fellows are staring down a band of notorious pirates. What did yoj expect?"

"Kill them all." At his command Higuma's bandits charged at the piratws.

"I got this captain." said Ben Beckmann and after blinding a bandit by shoving his cigarette in his eye he beat the bandits by whackimg them with the butt of his weapon.

The battle lastedall of five seconds and the opponents we're either dead or in varying stages.

Panicking at the again charging pirates Higuma threw a smoke bomb and when it cleared both he and Luffy were gone.

"Oh no Luffy. I got so busy showing off I lost track of him."

"Calm down boss."

With that they all split up to look, with Shanks using his Haki and heading for the docks.

"HAHAHAHAHA. They'd never suspect a bandit using the sea to escape. And now thag I'm outta sight I don't need you pipsqueak so Sayonara." He said as he dumped Luffy overboard and into the river. As he was laughing at his cleverness he felt something behind and screamed as it was the Lord of the Coast and he and his boat were devoured.

As Luffy struggles to not drown the Sea King focuses on him and right before he gets eaten Shanks steps betwen the two, shielding Luffy in the process and shoots a glare at him and using Haki makes the Sea King flee in terror.

Luffy although glad to be alive immediatwly starts bawling. "Luffy what's wrong. Everything's fine, Makino told me everything. " Shanks, your arm." Luffy said still sniffling as he looks at the cost of his blunder. "Don't worry Luffy it's small price to pay if it means you're safe." Which causes Luffy to cry out even more in anguish.

Time Skip...

"Are you really leaving this time Shanks?"

"Yep it's finally time to set off. We've been here too long. Oh and before I forget. Here you go Anchor." He says teasingly as he hands Luffy a Golden Katana with a Gold Guard."So you can start training. Work hard and master your powers and become a great Pirate. I know you can accomplish your dream and someday even surpass me."

"Bye Shanks. I promise I'll get stronger and I will get my own crew and surpass you one day and claim the One Piece."

Shanks chuckles as he boards the ship. "Alright men time to set off. Oh yeah Luffy I forgot I never asked. Who is your grandfather?" he asks as they're almost out of sight. "Vice Admiral Garp the Fist." yelled Makino as she came to see her friends off as well.

With that all the crew minus Ben had shocked looks and dropped jaws. "WHAT!" They all scream as all the villagers an Ben laugh at their antics.

"That kids gonna go far captain."

"I know he will he's just like me." He smiles feeling nostalgic about the old days.

10 years later...

"Alright guys this is where I set off to become King of the Pirates. Goodbye everybody."

Yelled Luffy as he departed from his home to set out on the journey to follow his dream since he was a kid.

"I'm gonna miss him. He's gonna be great I just know it. Don't you agree Mayor?" Affectionately said Luffy's surrogate mother Makino.

"More like bring shame to the village." siad the mayor although it was obvious he didn't mean it.

"You're such a big softie." she teases as she watch Luffy still waving from his ship the Lunar Hound not noticing the Sea King appear behind. And being Luffy doesn't hear the worried pleas and cries of the villagers. But whem he turms around he smirks and says. "Don't think I've forgotten you." Then he grabs his sword as his hand turns into a claw grasps it and does several quick slashes too fast for the human eye and when he sheathes it the head fell off and the body chopped up with him storing every piece of meat into one the bags he had tied on the deck as the crew knew they'd need several places to stuff emergency food for when their captain eats it all or as a hiding place to make sure he doesn't.

"Bye everyone. See ya after I become King of the Pirates."

With that Luffy and the Dark Wolf Pirates set off to find more crew.

Crew List Next Chapter

Coby Meets the Wolf Man


	2. Coby Meets Wolf Man Clash with Alvida

**Disclaimer: I don'town One Piece.**

Coby Meets Wolf Man. Clash with Alvida Pirates.

Onboard a marine cruise ship there were three men on look out who were bored out of their minds. with nothing to do until they spotted a strange barrel floating the ocean. Thinkingit might be full of booze they tried to hook it and bring it abboard the ship.Key word tried. They were completely unsuccessful until over a dozen tries later they finally succeed.

"Finally got it. Let's crack itopen." Before they could do just that a shout was heard from the crow's nest.

"PIRATES! It's Alvida. Somebody go warn the captain." They were so startled by the shout that they didn't notice that they knocked the barrel down into the pantry.

At the moment said captain was in the ballroom chatting up the guests tryimg to woo the woman by showing how he wasn't afraid of the storm.

At the same time everyones favorite thief was on board for a very different reason. Since she was the navigator she was sent after there idiot captain was knocked away by the storm. She surmised his location to be in this area and with his luck and the fact he was in a barrel wpuld be picked up by a passing ship so after robbing everyone on board blind she'd find him, beat him senseless for making her worry and signal the ship to get them.

At that moment one of the men on lookout ran in panting, out of breath. "Captain, we're in trouble. We've got pirates incoming." At that comment the ship started to shake as numerous cannonballs were launched at it.

"Radio HQ, tell them we need backup. Who's attacking us?"

"It's Iron Mace Alvida. Her ship's closing in fast." He started to panic. The ship wasn't really built for combat, more for transport, and if they can't escape who knows what'll happen.

"COBY!"

"Yes, Alvida-sama." said a scrawny snivelling purple boy in an outfit similar to that of a marine unform.

"Who is the fairest in all the seas?"

"Why it's you Alvida-sama." he replied although he didn't mean it but he didn't want to die a mace-y death, at least not before he could accomplish his dream.

"That's right. Now men I want you to go over there and seize that ship. Bring me all its cargo."

They all yelled shouts of excitement and swung over to the ship using ropes and started ransacking it. Alvida laughed before she noticed her chore boy was still aboard. "What are you still doing here? Get over there." With a scream as Coby was kicked over to the marine ship and landed with a hard thud.

So as not to incur her wrath again he looked around the lower part of the ship so as to avoid having to do any fighting. Not noticing a certain red haire navigatir tailing him.

 _'Interesting. Maybe he can lead me to the captain.'_ With that both Nami and Coby headed to the pantry with Nami getting there first but hid behind some crates so as to avoid detection.

"Hello. Is anyone in here?" Nervously asked Coby. Once determining that no one was there he decided to look around for something to carry back to the ship when he spots a barrel and decides to take it with him.

Nami gasps in worry as a second ago she heard snoring coming from the barrel that he was taking which was unmistakenly Luffy. _'Damn it.'_ Just as she was about to rescue the barrel 3 of Coby's crewmates walked in.

"Oi Coby what're you doing down here? Trying to skip out on the battle again?"

"Look what we have here. Step aside so we can crack it open." He said as he roughly pushed him out of his way.

"Stop, you can't. If Alvida finds out she'll-"

"She's not gonna find out won't she." Wisely Coby decided staying silent under the sharp glare of the much larger crew member was the best choice.

"Here we g-," sadly he wasn't able to finish his sentence as karma would have it he ended up getting knocked unconscious by a raven haired boy in a white fur vest lined by black and white fur on where the sleeves should be.

"WHAT A GREAT NAP! Huh, why's he sleeping on the floor? He's gonna catch a cold. Who are you guys?"

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"Huh weird." Luffy said in his usual clueless tone. "Oh hi Nami, I almost didn't feel you there. Anyways where's the food?"

" _Real Subtle captain._ Captain you really are stupid. Only you could fall into a barrel onto a marine ship."

"Its not my fault the whirlpool threw me into a barrel and knocked me overboard." Luffy said trying to defend his idiocy.

"Let's kill these two." said the confused and enrwged pirates.

"Oh right forgot about you two. ' **_Dragon Slash._** '" he said as he jumped out of the barrel and with a quick slash of his prized Katana the three of them were thrown out of the ship with slashes covering their bodies and thrown back on their ship.

"Now then you, take me to the pantry."

Coby was shocked senseless as he watched one strangely dressed man with an air of naivety about him take down three pirates with no effort.

"Looks like you broke him captain. Pantry's this way. Let's get some food and restock before we head back to the ship. Stick with me this time so you don't get caught by Alvida."

They were already out of the door when finally Coby regained his senses amd followed them.

"Who are you people?" He asked as he finally caught up to them.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. This is my part time navigator. She'll be mine fully once we beat her boss Arbong."

"Arlong," she said annoyedly obvious signs of having to explain and correct him numerous times already. "and I already told you I am part of your crew officially but just not publically until we take him down for good."

"Wait a minute if she's part of another crew then why is she your crewmate?"

"Well put simply, she washed up on my village about a year ago and once she saw that I was a pirate, thinking I was a crewless no name tried to rob me. After being beaten by my familiar who while not officially part of the crew can hold her own I convinced her to tell me her story and after a lot of promises and showing her I'm more than capable of taking down her boss she joined."

"Wait so that means you're her captain. What's the name of your crew?"

"Oh that's simple we're the-"

"COBY! A really pissed off voice shouted as the roof caved in and from the hole came an enraged Alvida."

"You don't look like Zoro. Even so you might still be after my head. I'll just have to kill you both. Coby who is the most fairest in the sea."

"Whose the old hag?"

Everyones jaws literally dropped to the ground as they know that you don't say something like that to her face and live. Nami fell over laughing at the purely innocent question her captain asked.

"Luffy don't say something like that. This is Alvida the most ugliest, fat, and smelly cow in the whole world." Everyone fell over at that. They all thought the same thing. _'Chore boy's got a death wish.'_ "Good one Coby. You finally grew a spine."

"That's right. I've had it. Alvidaa, you've kept me captive for two years and now I'm gonna leave and join the marines so I can catch filthy pirates like you."

"You mutinous traitor." she shiuted and then tried key word _tried_ to kill Coby with her giant spiked club. Before he could hit him, Luffy effortlessky caught the club with his bare hand and suddenly black flame appeared on his palm and the club burst into flames which made her drop the club and it melted on the floor. "What the hell. You must've ate a Devil Fruit. Out of my way you fools." she yelled as she and the others ran to the top deck of the ship.

"That was fun. Nami, signal the White Forest for a pickup in five minutes. I'm gonna go finsih off those pirates and beat up Alvida so I can collect her bounty as small as it is."

He jumped on deck breaking what was left of the roof. "Yo cow time for me to beat you so I can get your bounty."

"So you were a bounty hunter after all." she says aiming her rifle at him as the others cower behind her on their ship silently cheering her on.

"Nope I'm a pirate. My goal is to find one piece and surpass The 4 Yonkos." Everyone gasped at that. And then busted out laughing at the prospect of this boy surpassing the strongesr pirates in the world.

"Don't make me laugh fool how could you possibly beat the Emperors?"

"Let me ask you this. 3 years ago a small town group of pirates appeared and using Fuushia as their base started rising up in the pirate world. With a bounty of 50 million bellies who is their captan?"

"Captain I recognize him now. It's Wolf Man Luffy. Captain of the Dark Wolf Pirates. He's the apprentice of Red Haired and the one who fought Hawkeyes to a standstill."

"You forget I ate the Inu Ini Fruit Model: Amaterasu. I'm a Wolf Man. Now since my crew should be here any second and I can sense reinforcements coming I'll finsih you off with this. **Sleep.** "

Luffy said, his Haki filling his voice as she and the other members of her crew fell over unconscious. "That was surprisingly easy." He walked over amd picked up the unconscious pirate and jumped onto a lifeboat where Nami and a speechless Coby were. "Sayonara pirates. Oh and you might wanna run." He casually said as cannonballs started to rock the ship. Soon after the lifeboat dropped into the water.

"There's our ride." He said as he sees his Jolly Roger in the distance which was a Black Wolf with White Tribal Lines all over it and Gold Eyes.

"Throw a line." He yells as they reach the side of the ship. While Coby uses the rope to climb onboard the ship me and Nami with me carrying Alvida jumped on the deck. I quickly summon Shoka to bring her to the brig.

"Sabo, Luffy the lower deck. Nami the helm." They quickly rushed to follow my orders. "Coby you might wanna hold onto something. We need to get out of here fast if we want to avoid the marines. We're going to be going really fast using the combined powers of the Mera Mera and Hai Hai."

"All set and ready to go."

"Good now get us out of here." Luffy yells as he sits in his chair which was mounted onto the deck.

Coby screams while clinging to the mast as they go at roughly Mach 4.

"Luffy we're out of site of the marines."

"Good then, everyone get on deck for a debrief."

Once everyone arrived they waited impatiently for an answer from their captain. "Luffy what the hell is going on? We leave you alone for 20 minutes and suddenly we're running from the marines. What trouble did you get yourself into this time?"

"Long story short the barrel I was in ended up on a marine cruise ship being raided by the cow in the brig whose bounty we'll be collecting once we arrive in Shells Town to rescue Drake and Conis."

"Wait a minute you mean X Drake. Former Rear Admiral along with Angel Conis. They're being held by marine Captain Axe Hand Morgan. How on earth did you get a Skypeian and an x marine to join your crew willingly?" Coby asked voice full of cynicism.

"Complicated story. To put it bluntly this ship has the ability to go pretty much everywhere since it runs solely on devil fruit powers, no I can't explain," I add as I can see Coby start to ask a question, "point is some stuff went down and they're my swordsman and musician. Since I know Drake wants to start his own crew I told him he still could but they would work under me as well. Any more questions?"

"Nope, I know I'll just get more confused."

"By Jove I think he's got it." I jokingly said which made the whole cfew to burst our laughing even though it doesn't make sense. Though we're part of the same crew not even we fully understand half the things about our crew.

"Enough chit chat, time to set sail. Destination Shells Town, to beat up marines and rescue our crew."

"Aye, Aye sir."

With that we set sail for Shells.

 **AN:** Yes I know Drake is part of the Eleven Supernovas but as previously put eventually all the Supernovas minus Zoro who's not in this fic will be part of the crew but they'll still have their canon crews but will be under Luffy. In case you haven't already realized this will be a Fleet fic.

Update tomorrow. _Possibly._


	3. Showdown! Luffy vs Morgan

**Disclaimer:** I own Nothing.

Showdown! Luffy vs. Morgan

Luffy's POV

"Shells town dead ahead. We should be there in about twenty or so minutes."

"Excellent Nami. All hands on deck." Everyone including Coby stood awaiting my orders. "According to reports from my spies the son of the tyrant who runs this island, Helmeppo, has ordered the execution of our crew members. Luckily a few allies of ours are going to be joining our ranks. More explanations later, but for the moment all you meed to know is that while I was training with Shanks I mamage to get a favor from Big Mom one of the other Yonkos and using her Soul Soul Fruit powers she transferred the Peculiarity of a dying Ymbrne to me enhancing my own Peculiarity which is control over the elements which materializes semi-visual wings of whatever element I'm using. Point is that as soon as we're done here, with a few more stops along the way we'll be meeting up with Bonney at Baratie. So we'll be adding other Peculiars to the crew."

I let the shock of what I just said sink in before I continued.

Peculiars in our world aren't rare but the thought of their existing a male Ymbrne existing at all is completely impossible. There have been cases before of males being related to Ymbrne but not receiving the time power itself. But to have that power itself is shocking _pun intended_. It will be fine since I've already tested the powers. I tested it by creating a loop with my ship as the base. It works like a regular loop but instead of repeating the same day endlessly its more of a warp point. So when/if I do a repeat we go back to the ship on that day but the day itself won't repeat indefinitely.

"Alright then let me get to the point. I have absolutely no plan whatsoever for storming into the base." At that everyone fell over anime style. "Before you overreact I'm saying that because this whole thing is too easy for the necessity to concoct a plan. After we do a bit of recon at the bar and meer up with my spy we're going straight to the base. I'll take care of the guards and draw him to you after you until the others. Coby you're staying put in the bar. If you get caught then you'll lose your opportunity entirely to join the marines my spy will watch over you until it's all over. Are we all clear?"

"Aye, Aye sir!" That's what I absolutely love about my crew. Even when I don't make sense they dilligently follow my orders without fear.

"Oh yeah and before I forget, Coby I want you to come find me when this is all over. I have something important to tell you before we shove off from this place and you fully enlist."

"O o okay." Coby stuttered worried about what I might have to say.

 _'This is strange._ At this early in the day the town should be busy yet its practically a ghost town. I wonder why it's so empty. Maybe it has something to do with the marine activity in this town. Rika should be able to fill me in when we reach her mother's bar.

"Mr. Monkey you're here." The others snicker behind me not even trying to hide their laughter til I shoot them a glare. I can't blame Rika as that's what all the children I look after call me. "Come over here so I can fill you in on what's going on with the town."

Rika is a peculiar. Her peculiarity is light. Her abilities are similar to that of Admiral Kizaru's devil fruit. She's been my little spy for a few months now.

"Rika what's up with this town? I've never seen a place so quiet."

"Its the marines. They're extorting the entire village. Helmeppo and Morgan have been abusing their powers by threatening to kill everyone who doesn't do as they tell them to. I'm sorry to report that it's my fault your crew is on the chopping block. They got put there because Helmeppo tried sent his dog on me. They're going overboard and things are only getting worse. The reason why the town has so little activity is because they're afraid of what might happen to them. It's not because of you, but because of the marines. They're the ones who're supposed to protect us but they're threaten to destroy the village if we let any pirates through. Its awful we can't leave or do anyrhing about it." Rika practically cried as she was upset at the fact that she couldn't do anything to help without endangering herself or exposing the mission.

"Don't worry little one. None of this is your fault at all. We're going to put a stop to all of this. I need you to do one more thing for me. Watch over Coby for me while me and the others give Morgan a beatdown. Think you can do that?" I say in a soft tone trying to placate her.

"Okay Mr. Monkey. I'll do my best."

"Keep him here for about twenty minutes. Let's go gang, time for our playdate with the marines."

With that me and the others headed to the large gate where the base was.

"Knock, knock." I snarkily say as I coat my fist in hellfire and rock and punch the gate completely obliterating it.

Shockingly no marines came at the sound of their gate being destroyed. Then I use my wolf senses and spot all of them raising some sort of dumb looking statue of the idiot who runs this place.

"I'll take care of the guys up top and bring Morgan down here. You lot free the others. Shoka," I say as I summon here from the ship which I had her guard, "find Helmeppo and bring him to me to use as leverage."

Without waiting for a response I shouted " ** _Cloud Shift: Sonic Sprint._** " I activate one of my abilities which allows me to run up the side of the base and mover at super sonic speed. " ** _Sonic Leap_** " I yell just before I reach the top.

"What the hell is that?" yelled one of the frightened marines as I get spotted. Drawing the attention of the base including the target who was surrounded by other marines on the observation deck. Just as I expected.

"You're worst nightmare. **_Hell Howl._** " I say launching a combined attack of a wind tunnel mixed with my hell fire. Melting the statue and the roof. Which rather comically ended up with every marine in the roof outside of the observation deck stuck literally to the roof in rather various comical forms. There's no way they're getting out of there, even with devil fruit powers.

"See ya morons." I say as just to show off using my tail I push off from one of the only solid parts of the roof left and using my claws slow my descent, and scratch up the building in the process.

I landed in the middle of the group which now included Rika right on schedule. I spot Coby cowering over by what little is left of the gate, staying out of site like I ordered.

"Glad to have you two back. Get what you needed?"

"Shut up captain." said Drake clearly salty about being tied up for three days only eating stale bread and salty water.

"Surrender and die you shitty pirates." shouted Morgan surrounded by 20 or so marines all pointing guns at us.

I looked at the offending weapons and with a sharp glare sent a shot of intensified hellfire at the barrels of the guns melting them but not burning their hands as that would make the fight boring for my crew.

"I'd give up if I were you guys. You're facing against the Black Wolf Pirates. Led by me Wolf Man Luffy. With X-Drake, Angel Conis, Fire Fist Ace, Gentleman Sabo, Cat Burgular Nami, and Firefly Rika. Though most of us don't have bounties yet and we're not all here, we're still a force to be reconned with."

"It doesn't matter who you are. You're just a bunch of no names who will die by my blade."

"Careful captain Morgan. That's no ordinary rookie. That's the crew of Super rookies whose captain has a bounty of 50 million. The highest in the East Blue."

"Don't care kill them all." The reluctant marines charged at us complying with their orders for fear of facing Morgan's wrath.

"Don't kill them. Just make them hurt really badly. I'll take care of Morgan once you've finished off his goons."

 ** _"Flame Wall: Burst."_**

 ** _"Smog Cloud: Encompass."_**

 ** _"Star Shine."_**

 ** _"Thunder Tempo."_**

 ** _"Angel's Laugh Siren Chorus."_**

 ** _"Dino Chomp."_**

 ** _(AN: I WILL NOT BE USING CANON ATTACKS. Except for on a few occasions I will mostly make them up.)_**

And in just three seconds the entire small army of attacking marines was completely decimated.

"Looks like it's just you and me now Morgan. Feel glad. Since I'm bored and want this over with I won't use my devil fruit or peculiarity. A swordsman shouldn't only rely on his powers after all. Butfirst. Shoka bring the prisoner."

Answering my call Shoka appears and lazily drops Helmeppo in the dirt with no one carry if it hurt or not. "Let's make a deal. Surrender peacefully and we'll spare your son. If you don't then it'll get messy.

" Daddy save me."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA. Did you pirates really think using my bastard girl son would work. Please he isn't even worth my effort. If you don't kill him after this then I will."

I wasn't surprised by that at all. Which I factored it into my plan. "Oh I knew that I just needed to stall long enough for that." I say as I hit Helmeppp with the butt of my sword in the back of his neck knocking him out. Morgan looks up to see the parts of the building I scratched up about to fall on top of him. He avoids it just enough to not die but ends up unconscious.

"Like I said piece of cake with no effort. Coby you can come out now. Oi stupid marines whose in charge?"

Shakingly a nervous marune raises his hand. Happy to be free but scared all the same. "I'm Commander Ripper."

"Good now listen up when you finally decide to grow a pair enlist this idiot Coby right here to join and let us go scott free without warning HQ. Or else we'll come back." He nods his head fervently 1000 times more scared of me than he ever was of Morgan. "Oh yeah I almost forgot. Hope you got some specialists.Coby I could smell it on you the moment we met. You're a Peculiar. I don't know what your powers are but they're pretty powerful once you lean to master it. Well then we better be off. Laters."

We start to walk back to the ship with Rika's stuff in tow having already said goodbye to her family. We were halfway down the street when suddenly we heard a familiar shout.

"WAIT!"

We all stopped, a bit surprised to be called ou to.

"I've changed my mind, take me with you. After seeing what happened with the marines I've decided that I want to join you guys. I'm through with that part of my life. I want to be a pirate. Luffy-sama please let me join you. I promise that I can be of good use to you, and I'm sure that you're the only one that can help me reach my full potential. Please let me join.

I smirk as I look back at the crew currently with me. I know they would agree with me. Wouldn't matter if they didn't I'd let him join anyways.

" Come on then. There's always room for those who want to join me in the life of piracy and freedom."

Coby looked at me with tears of happiness in his eyes saying "Thank you so much Captain."

"Welcome to our crazy life." said everyone in unison.

"It'll only get crazier from here. Let's set sail. Head for Orange Town. There's a score I need to settle with a green lion."

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I admit that sounds weird that's not even in the top ten of weirdest things I've ever said.

"Preparations complete boss."

"Set the bearings and prepare to set sail for Orange Town and a circus of Clowns."

Everyone just laughed and shook their heads already used to my antics.

 **THE END.**

 _That was cutting it a bit close. I'll try to update daily but something is up with my tech and I had to rewrite this chaptef 4 times today alone._

 _Try to update tomorrow. Possibly._

Next Time:

Orange Town and Buggy the Clown

'What kind of weirdoes have ear hats and a giant tomato on their face?"

Everyone stood their slack jawed as they not only insulted their captain but one of their commanders as well.

'WHAT'D YOU SAY?!!'


	4. Orange Town and Buggy the Clown

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

Orange Town and Buggy the Clown

Luffy POV

"Captain Luffy-sama."

"Yes what is it Coby?" I ask sitting lazily in my chair about five seconds from nodding off. Something about the sea that makes me extremely tired even though it's only noon.

"I was wondering who exactly are we facing? You haven't really told us much."

"You're right about that I guess. Alright let me elaborate, the man we're facing is called Buggy the Clown. Him and my mentor Shanks we're very close when they were rookies, hell they were practically brothers. He also told me that he ate the Bara Bara Fruit which let's him split his body up numerous times and in various ways. So fighting him with a sword unless you're clever is useless. Anyways my spies have reported have reported they use something called a Buggy Ball and with its destructivd capabilities we're so stealing it."

"But why-" Coby gets cut off because by that point I'd already fallen asleep in my chair. What I didn't tell Coby is that the reason I want it is so I can reverse engineer it and use it as my own. It will help in the future once I get the One Piece and surpass _him._ No one knows my real reason for wanting One Piece **, (Neither will you),** but when the time is right I will tell them.

"Luffy wake up you idiot we're here." Groggily I open my eyes to see the town in front of us. I frowned as I saw the destruction Buggy and his crew have brought upon this place. I turn my head and frown as I see three tied up pirates sporting Buggy's Jolly Roger.

"What's with the morons. No wait don't tell me, let me guess, tried to rob us in a small boat, probably a dinghy and got beat up and after stealing their treasure brought them here hoping they'd get tortured by their boss for failing even though we were headed here anyways."

Seeing everyone's floundered looks I can tell I hit the nail on the head. My deductive reasoning skills were better than Nami's. I might not be able to predict the weather as well as she can, but I've got everything else down pat.

"How'd he," asked a surprised Coby while the others judt snickered remembering they were exactly the same the first time.

"That's just how he is." said Drake from behind Coby making him jump as he hadn't realized he was behind him the whole time. Nami sees weather, Luffy sees reality. Trust me after the third or fourth time you get used to it. You should watch him interrogate prisoners, it gets weird and frightening at the same time."

"How much longer til we make port?"

"Within the hour captain."

"-" I halt in what I say as I sense a random group of no names about to attack the ship. "Full stop. Prepare to be boarded. Kill them all I'm just not in the mood. No powers, I feel I don't need to remind you what happened last time." I say sending a glare at Drake and Conis. A captain's heart is his ship and if you wreck it you pay the consequences.

"Conis, who's attacking?"

"Small ship of marines, approaching fron Northeast."

"Why are they approaching us? Buggy and his crew are, oh now I get it. The town must've called for assistance and they're attacking us, not because they think we're part of his crew but because they think we're helping him. Damn. 86 previous order no mercy. I was gonna be nice and try to give them a chance but this is just not my day. Conis, Sabo take Coby with you and take them out and loot the ship."

"Sure that's wise little bother? We stay in open seas too long we risk being found our and possible attack. Not saying we can't take em but getting cajvhg this early in the game would make ir more difficult if you want to beat _him."_ Sabo said stressing the word to emphasizs who he was talking about. The man I want to surpass and kill. He is my goal, not One Piece.

"Just go already. Once you're done meet us at the pet shop. Should be easy to find since it will be set on in about an hour from now. Coby you need combat experience. Use you peculiarity and fight, don't hide."

"That's impossible. I can't use what I don't know."

"The fact that you haven't realized that this entire time not a single one of us have uttered a single word. You my friend are a telepath. And a pretty powerful one at that." I say actually speaking for the first time during the duration of this conversation. "Its not just thought you can read, but, well this will be better to show than explain."

I turn around and everyone made the motions of preparing to leave/land. Discreetly giving the signal to Ace who'd been silent this whole time. He shot a few flame bullets at him Coby who a week ago would've end up bacon nimbly dodged each of them without even a slight burn on his clothes.

"You can predict movements in ways similar to that of Observation Haki but stronger. Nami give him your spare bo staff when we're done here your job is to train them."

"Aye." she hesitantly said.

"Lu, are you sure its wise to send him in untrained. He's got no muscle and while even Rika could beat that whole crew with her pinky he's got no training, and no combat experience whatsoever." He does make a good point. That's why I'm sending Drake to secretly watch and observe so I know where to start. He isn't one of my best fighters for nothing. Whemever we get a rookie like Coby his job is to observe their capabilities and report what they are if they exist to me.

"If memory serves, neither did we."

I say with a smirk to Sabo and Ace remembering the rigorous tor-, training Garp pur us through in his relentless pursuit to make us marines.

"All hands prepare for pushoff" I say as the marines start firing on us. Damn I was too busy showing off again that I forgot the marines.

Once Sabo finally left with Coby, Conis and Drake in tow I gave the order to Ace for gear shift, meaning we'd be using his powers to reach the town.

Coby POV

I can't believe the captain is making me do this. But I also wonder how he knew what my peculiarity was before I knew myself.

"Its because of his natural sense. He can feel the flow of things and even with that most of the time he's just guessing." I shoot Sabo a questioning look wondering how he knew what I was thinking. "Its written all over your face. You seriously need to develop a poker face." Teasingly said Sabo. He's right though.

"There they are. Men kill those pirates."

"Good luck Coby. We'll cover you from down here."

"Seriously?" I could see that they weren't going to move even before I asked. _'Damn Pirates._ I might be one now but that doesn't excuse their laziness.

Taking a leaf from the captain's book I gathered psychic energy to my legs and I jumped on board to see about 30 swords pointed at me. "Surrender now pirate."

"In the words of my captain," I snap my fingers and half of them dropped, " _sleep._ Now then, whose first?" At that they all charged at me and I prepared my bo staff. I slammed it into the gut of the closest and used him as a sort of leverage and threw him and five others overboard. With the others it was sword against staff I gained the upper hand and with a psionic bust knocked them all out.

"Oi you lazy bums you can come up now. They're all knocked out. Let's get whatever cargo we can and bring it back to the ship and meet up with the others." I look over the side and see them asleep. So to have some fun I threw one of the bodies at them shocking them awake.

"Not funny rookie. Good job, but not funny."

"It is a little. Now hurry up, who knows what the others are up to."

Luffy POV

"Over there an empty house. Everyone inside." We all ran for it and immediately ducked inside and locked it after waiting a minute to make sure our pursuers had passed us we all let out a breathe we didn't realize we were holding. "Really Rika, did you have to bring up the nose? You almost cost us the mission. Luckily I always hide smoke bombs in my jacket for emergencies." Okay I may be a little harsh with the scolding but I'm right, we were forced to retreat so as not to compromise the plan for meeting up with the others.

"I'm sorry Mr. Monkey. I didn't know it would cause so much trouble." I don't blame her. She's just a child but she still needs to learn her lesson.

"That's o- p, everybody get down." I yell as due to my wolf senses I hear an incoming buggy ball about two clicks from our location which is still close enough to destroy the house we're in. I run over to Rika and tackle her as a piece of debris was about to fall on her and we stay like that as the rest of the house comes down around us.

Buggy POV

"Men! are you certain that was the general location of those brats who insulted me?" Yelled the clown in question.

"Yes Captain Buggy that is right around where we lost them we're almost certain they were in the vicinity of the blast."

"Excellent. Men commence celebration."

All the Buggy pirates cheered for another stupid reason to party as usual.

 _'Damn brats that's what they get for insulting._ ' This thought was shared by both the captain and a certain lion rider.

Flashback

 _'Mr.Monkey why do those weirdoes have ear hats and a giant tomato on their faces.' Innocently asked Rika as we were supposed to be having a peaceful drink not knowing the repercussions of that one question._

 _Everyone stood slack jawed as they not only insulted their captain but one of their commanders as well._

 _'WHAT'D YOU SAY??!!!'_

Flashback End

"Those fools got what they deserve. Let's celebrate their flashy deaths." Buggy yells as he takes another swig of his drink. Not knowing that this was part of Luffy's contingency plan and that in fact they weren't dead at all.

Drake POV

Damn it captain. I know your plans can be a little extreme but I didn't think you'd go this far. I better signal Sabo to continue with the plan.

Coby POV

"What the hell was that?"

"Looks like one of those Buggy balls Luffy was talking about. Oh no what if they got hit? One of them, most likely Luffy must've done something to piss of the captain and he ordered them to shoot the ball at them."

"What if they got hit? What if they're dead?"

"We don't know for sure. For now let's just wait for a signal telling us what to do." As soon as Sabo finishes saying that we heard a loud yet faint roar. Sabo seemed to understand what it meant as he ordered us to row to a secluded spot near the port. "That was Drake telling us to continue the plan. That means we must wait and see what happens."

We both nod and continue. Even with that bit of reassurance I'm still so worried. _'Please be safe guys.'_ I silently pray.

TBC...

I've read some of the comments and following a few suggestions I will slowly be making a few adjustments here and there and I'd like for people to cut me some slack I'm still a bit new to this and am literally making this all up as I go.

Next Chapter up either later today or tomorrow

Showdown! Foil the Flashy Pirates

 _'I'll find the One Piece and surpass the greatest of us all. The man ecen greater than that of Gol D. Roger and his entire crew put together.'_ No Spoilers. Even in the next chapter I'm still not telling you who it is until either Little Garden or Alabasta.

 **ReadReview** Keep on reading til the end.


	5. Update! Temporary Hiatus

**NOT A CHAPTER. PLEASE READ**

Temporary Hiatus.

I have hit a bit of a roadblock at the moment, and a few things have come up so I won't be updating for a while. A week at the most. So for now just watch for updates on my other stories. When I do post again I'll be adding two chapters instead of one.

If I feel like it, and if you've been paying attention, at the end of the second chapter I'll add a hint as to who I'm talking about. Shoutout to whoever may be able to guess although no one'll probably get it.

Check out my other stories if you feel like

Nephilim

Issei Phoenix

You're a Savior Harry

And a new one I'm working on which I don't have a name for yet:

 _Nurarihyon no Mago xover with RosarioVampire_


	6. Showdown! Foil the Flashy Pirates

**Disclaimer:** _See first chapter._

 ** _AN: To answer a few questions_**

 ** _No Zoro's not dead and neither is Kuina. They're both working under Mihawk_**

 ** _Luffy ages normally_**

 ** _I thought it'd be weird to have Shanks keep his arm, although I could've worked it in with what little ideas I have it would've messed things up_**

 ** _Luffy's flames are Hellfire so it counteracts Marco's like Ace and Smoker_**

 ** _Like whatever Zoro was rambling on about during Whiskey Peak, Luffy can control his slashes enough to kill only when he wants to_**

 _Showdown! Foil the Flashy Pirates_

Luffy POV

Damn that hurt. If I hadn"t heard the faint boom of the cannon we would've been in some serious trouble.

"Is everybody okay?" I ask very concerned I know they're okay but if I feel bad who knows about them. I look down as I hear soft groaning and smile as I see Rika with a few bruises but relatively unharmed.

"Mr. Monkey, I'm fine. A little sore but okay. What about the others?"

"I don't know, we need to get out of here first." I looked towards the closest wall and sent a small bullet of hellfire at it and burned a giant hole in the wall and carried Rika through it and set us both down outside. I looked around and see the whole area decimated. We got lucky and caught the tail end of the explosion but it was still enough to destroy the whole block.

I turn my head as I hear some shuffling and see Ace pulling some rubble off of him and heading towards us.

"Yo Lu, nice to see you're alright. You as well Rika." He added clearly as an afterthought.

"Glad to see you're alright as well Ace, by the way do you kjow where the others are?"

"I think the others may've gotten out when they heard your shout. I'm sure they'll head around and meet us here any minute."

" _LUFFY!!!"_ Yelled a whiny voice mixed with worry and relief. "I'm so glad to see you guys are alive. I was so worried about you guys."

"See Coby I told you they'd be alright. It'd take a lot more than an explosive cannonball to kill this crew. See here comes the others." said Sabo with a bit of a mocking tone.

"Looks like everyone's here. Wait where's Drake?"

"We thought he was with you guys. Maybe he got caught by _Buggy."_ Said the once again panicking Coby.

"Relax rookie I'm right here. Luffy told me to watch your fight and assess your skills, if there were any. I watched the whole fight and I must say I'm impressed. With training you might be a real adversary some day. Captain you were right about his potential."

"Knew it. Coby I knew it was right to give you a place in my crew. You may not think it now but you are an essential part of my crew. Not because of your powers, but because of who you are as a person. You are an invaluable member of my crew. My first mate and Drake can help you reach your top form. Speaking of. Get out here you lazy girl. I knew you shielded us if only partially from that blast, its no use hiding I know you're there. Come say hello to our newest crewmember.

"Coby allow me to introduce you to the first member of my crew that I met during my time with Shanks. Her name is Merlin. I met her after she and her friends were framed for a crime they didn't commit and are on the run from their homeland. Unable to find her friends I helped her out as she was desperate to escape and she's been part of my crew ever since." I say as a woman in a open purple fur collared coat and matching boots and short shorts.

"Meet the Boar Sin of Gluttony. Merlin. She's a very powerful magic user. Before you ask, magic is real and if you don't believe then remember that people are capable of turning into smoke, and controlling gravity at will."

He had a point.

"What're you all just standing around for? We've got a clown to kill. Oh and boss I've got a surprise for you. A certain lion you wanted."

As she said that two people the weirdo from earlier and a green lion.

"Hello Ritchie. Remember me?"

I looked into his eyes as he trembled in terror unable to move. I've been looking forward to this moment ever since he trashed one of my old campgrounds. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you, but I need you to send a message to your boss." I channeled my hellfire into my claw and carved a message into the lion's fur. One simple word that said a whole lot.

As soon as I was done I sent a hard kick to his ribs sent the lion rider duo and sent them flying back to their ship with them both unconscious.

"That's two less people to worry about. Let's head to their ship. Don't destroy it, but just make it so they can't set sail for a while. Buggy is mine."

With that we headed to the bar to take care of the Buggy Pirates.

Meanwhile onboard said ship Buggy and his crew were in the midst of one of their many parties unaware of both their missing crew members as well as the impending danger of a few pissed off pirates.

"Drink up men and celebrate my greatness!" Yells of agreement and encouragement were his response. Just as he was about to say something else he finds himself crushed by the lion riding duo.

"Mochi what the hell? Huh?!!" He yells as he notices they were unconscious and then sees the message carved into the lion.

It had but one simple word but its message was clear as the sea.

 _'RUN'_

"What the hell is going on here? Is someone trying to trick me? I teach them to pay for their insolence. Men load the cannon!"

Just as they were about to comply with that order they suddenly found themselves being boarded. "Hey Big Nose."

Each of the eyes of the Buggy's crew popped out of their heads. They've already been through this ridiculous ordeal already and yet the boy was willing to test his patience once more.

"I've had it with you boy. Kill them all! Make them die a flashy death and load the cannon."

"Ace, stop that cannon. The rest of you have your orders. Big Nose your opponent is me." With that I drew my sword and jumped to a nearby roof urging the follow me, which predictably he did.

"Just you and me Buggy. You know you won't win."

"I should ne saying that to you, arrogant brat."

"Shanks says hello by the way. He trained me and taught me how to use a sword and to control my powers. You don't stand a chance."

"That damn Straw Hat wearing Red Hair. If your his apprentice, then that gives me double the reason to kill you and your pathetic crew." He said thoroughly enraged at the information.

"I wouldn't be talking about pathetic if I were you. Look over there."

"WHAT!!!" Buggy completely freaks out at his bareky unconscious but still alive crew and his ship barely holding itself together.

"You brat. Die" He yells as he launches both hands with 4 blades in each at me. I dodge them both and jump as they return to his hand.

I focus my power into my blade but not too much as I won't kill him because I honestly find the weird clown very amusing. "Time to end this clowny."

"Its Buggy. And I couldn't agree more. Chop Chop Tornado." He says as his body parts in the form of a small tornado complete with various knives heads toward me.

I focus and wait for the perfect moment to strike. When I find my opening I sprint towards the bodynado at lightning speed and as I appear on the other end I sheathe my blade.

Time seems to freeze for a few seconds and then Buggy reforms his body and collapses in a bloody mess. Like I said he'll live but if he doesn't want to reopen his injuries he won't be able to use his abilities for a while.

Weakly Cabaji looks up and as he sees his downed captain says in a hoarse voice before joining his captain in the land of Morpheus. _"How can this be? The Buggy Pirates were beaten by mere rookies."_

"We got 'em captain. As expected of the East Blue these pirates although tough for this part of the world are nothing but a warm up." Cockily said Rika.

As I was about to say something a man who looked like a giant poodle walked up to us in dinky armor carrying a spear. His eyes searching the area just noticing the unconscious pirates. "Are you kids alright? What happened to Buggy and his crew?" He frantifcally asks confused and relieved at the same time.

"We're fine Mayor. We beat them all up." I say as I jump down from the roof to placate the strange looking man. "Your village is safe. I'll have my familiar tie them up and once we're out of here you can call the marines and use the bounty to rebuild. We ask for nothing in returno except a peaceful exit. We may be pirates but just like for marines not all of them are bad just like all marines aren't good." I say as I spot the rest of the townspeople joining their mayor.

"Let's go gang. Next stop Syrup village."

"Wait, I never got your name."

"Oh yeah. I'm Wolf Man Luffy, Captain of the Dark Wolf Pirates. Remember my name as I rise up and surpass the world!"

I proudly shout as me and my crew head to where we docked our ship leaving the shocked villagers behind. Buggy's treasure in tow.

Another day, another pirate taken down. I need to get out of these seas fast. Man it's boring here. I smile though as I know that once we reach the grand line there will be adventure the likes of which some can only dream.

Someday soon I'll grow strong enough and gain the strength and power to surpass _him_ and take his place. This world is full of many strange and mysterious things. He is definitely one of them.

"We're ready to set sail Captain." Conis' voice broke me out of my reverie as I sit in my chair observing the ocean.

"Then let's head off."

"My would you look at like at that." said Drake drawing our attention to whatever he was looking at and we smile as we see the townspeople waving us off and wishing us good luck.

Sometimes things like this makes all the fun and dangerous things involved with a pirate's life worth it.

"It's ready Captain." said Nami as she and Rika hand me a small flag with our Jolly Roger on it.

"Excellent work girls." I say as I grab it and aim for the roof where I fought Buggy and hurled it. It landed right where I wanted it to. I yell to the bewildered townspeople before we get out of earshot, "This village is now under my protection. If anyone ever dares to try anything again let me know via transponder snail and we will come right back here." I wave my hand and suddenly a cloud appears over the village and severak pieces of paper rain down the sky with my personal snail number on it.

I smile knowing that even when the marines arrive they wouldn't dare to try anything. Albeit brief our adventures in the Grand Line with Shanks has showed the Marines how much they should fear us.

"Overdoing it just a little bit don't ya think." said Sabo the ever present overworrier.

"Nonsense. Ever ruler needs an empire. This is just the start."

He chuckles as he shakes his head and takes his place at the helm.

He knows I'm right as this is only the beginning

 _Next Time:_

 _"Get back here you damn liars."_

 _"Hey stop them they stole my watch."_

 _Village Liars and Treacherous Pirates_

I'll be the man to surpass-

A little something to keep you all in suspense.

Like I said I'll be posting another chapter today but I'm not sure if it'll be this one or for a new story I'm working on.

I decided to scrap the RosarioVampire Nurarihyon No Mago and do a Fate/Night HP Cross.

 **Read and Review**


	7. Village Liars and Treacherous Pirates

**Disclaimer:** See First Chapter

Luffy POV

We sail away from our first conquest out here in East Blue and head to Syrup Village as a favor to an old friend.

"Lu, we need to talk." said Ace, Sabo right behind him as I nap in my quarters, awoken by the sudden opening of the door.

"I wasn't sleeping. Oh its you guys." Seeing who it was I decided to just go back to sleep and skip their most likely lecture.

"DON'T FALL BACK ASLEEP." They scream with shark teeth as they both karate chop me in the head.

"Fine I'm awake, but you know you didn't have to hit me so hard." They sigh annoyedly knowing that there's no way of talking to me about stuff like this when it comes to napping. Not like Ace can talk though.

"Look Luffy, we just want to know if you're sure about going to Syrup Village. I know you're doing it as a favor but we need to keep things on schedule. We've almost head the deadline to switch out with Bonney to meet her crew so that she and Drake can switch out so he can get his. And let's not forget we still gotta beat down Arlong." Sabo reminded me in his lecture voice for the thousandth time.

"Sabo! For the umpteenth time I know what I'm doing. I told you we're going to Syrup to find Usopp and Ariel. Instinct is telling me we'll need them in the future. The crew grows stronger in numbers and stregth bty the day. Our bonds is what makes us stronger."

"You keep saying that and you still haven't explained what you mean." Ace as impatient as always asks."

"A crew's strength is not only in its numbers, but in its bond as family. To be strong we must build and restore bridges where they may be none. If you think such notion is foolish then think about this. How were the three of us when we first met and how are we now."

It took them a second for them to register what I'd just said. I'll admit I can be a bit of an idiot sometimes but I can be wise when I feel like it. With that said I went back to sleep. Ace and Sabo knowing the argument was over with went back to the deck.

"Didn't work huh." Nami and Conis asks already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, can't say we didn't try though. I just don't see the point in this. Yes there is possible potential but there is also possible weakness. Whose to say that if they join us they won't slow us down."

"Ace that's harsh," angrily stated Conis at how rude he could be to two people he doesn't even know yet "you can't say that about them, you don't even know them. Besides that, you have to be patient, everyone at one point in their lives seem like there'll be burdens with little or no experience but that's what builds it up."

"She's right you know. Before most of us joined we felt like we should just lay over and die. But though we were strong individually in our own ways, Luffy brought us together and made us who we are today." Drake said adding his two cents in from the crow's nest. "Speaking of Luffy, someone go wake him up, tell him we'll reach shore within the hour."

With that everyone just went about their business spending the rest of the time in silence.

Third Person POV

Syrup village was a relatively quiet village. They didn't really see much visitor wise so nothing really ever happened. Or at least that was most would think in an outsiders viewpoint.

"Get back here you damn liars."

"Hey stop them they stole my watch."

Contrary to belief things are very active. Everyday you can see the village chasing the village liars who are also the most hated people in the village.

The twin children of pirate sniper of Yonko Shanks Yossop. Self proclaimed _Captain_ Usopp and his younger sister Ariel. Their constant lying and stealing drive everyone crazy, in a sense they understand why the two of them do it but it still works everyone's nerves

""You'll never catch us fools."" They both childishly yell as they run towards their secret hideout by the cliff. The members are Piiman, Ninjin, and Tamanegi. They follow Usopp like puppies. Its funny and kind of strange all at the same time.

""Great job captain and tactician. Those foolish villagers will never catch the two of you."" They say brimming with pride at their captains accomplishment.

"Hey wait where's Tamanegi?" asked Ariel, causing the others to freak out a bit as they hadn't realized that they were missing a member until she had said something.

"Who knows. But you know how he is. Goes missing, then usual shows up screaming about something."

"CAPTAIN!"

"See here he is now. Right on cue."

"This is bad," Tamanegi ran up to them panting, and out of breath. As he stabilized he finally managed to choke out whatever he was freaking out over at the moment. "PIRATES! I saw a Jolly Roger slightly off shore when I was on the beach. I couldn't see how many but it looks bad. I don't know the Jolly Roger but I'm scared. What do we do Captain Usopp?"

They looked to their _fearless_ leader and with his knees shaking he addresses his team and when he looks like he's about to choke and have his sister bail him out yells "THERE'S NO NEED TO WORRY. FOR I THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP HAVE A PLAN." With that in a much quieter tone explained how he planned to bluff away the pirates by scaring them with eight flags pretending to be numerous soldiers.

Luffy POV

"Coming up on the shore Mr. Monkey." said Rika from the crows nest. I had her placed up there for the sake of my crew and sanity as they won't stop joking about her way of addressing me. If I didn't put her up there we wouldn't have a crew. Conis' songs aren't helping either, just adding fuel to the fire.

"Excellent. Coby, Rika, when we reach shore the two of you are coming with me the rest of you are staying to guard the ship. Shoka keep them in line, don't be afraid to bite anyone."

""""WHAT! Why do we have to stay on the ship? We want to go explore the village."""" Screamed the pissed off crew members at the fact that they were forced to stay behind while the three of us get to explore and do as we please.

"You know why. Think of it as punishment for annoying me for the past three days on the way here. Cool off we'll only be here for two days max. We have to hurry or we'll miss the deadline. We don't have much time left. As you all know its not about catching Bonney, its about making sure they don't get there before we do."

Begrudgingly they agreed and stopped their whining. I swear if I going to be conquering the world with these idiots then I'll have to do something about the constant influx of whining and complaining.

"Make sure the boat is deep in shore. The tides may be low but I still don't want it being pulled out to sea." I suddenly sense an incoming projectile. "Duck." I yell and we all manage to dodge it I see it's a small metal ball not exactly a bullet but close enough.

"Cheap parlor trick."

"Stand down you bastard pirates, for I am Captain Usopp leader of eight thousand men and ruler of this village."

Nimrod. Even Rika can see he's lying through his teeth. He's making it obvious by the shaking of his knees as well as his voice.

"""Liar"""

"Oh yeah, look at all my flags." As he said that six flags started waving around shaking a bit, shown by the way the flags kept wavering.

"Oh please I'm nine and I can clearly see through your facade. You only have three people who are all my age. None of you are a threat to anyone."

With that there were three screams and ran away in cowardice.

"Don't leave us, I mean me, behind."

"What is he, nice try girly." I say as I grab a dagger with my clawed hand headed straight for my spine. Not to harm but an intimidation method.

"Swift, quick and hidden kill skills. You two are clearly the children of Yassop. Usopp and Ariel if I'm not mistaken." As soon as I finished Usopp fell off the cliff he was standing on and I heard Ariel gasp and drop her dagger.

"You know who our father is?"

"Yep but more importantly we need to get somewhere quickly. This location is not so secure but what I can say now is that due to some inside intelligence we received this entire village is in danger from the inside. Captain Kuro is alive and he's hiding in this village."

At that the two of them passed out from the shock.

"Captain you really need to work on your subtlety."

 _"Noted."_ I sigh annoyed that this always happens with people and the fact they're right. "You two help them up and let's drag them to a bar or something I'm starving for some meat."

They both sigh annoyed by my laziness and meat craving knowing their wallets will be crying soon enough.


	8. Cats vs Dogs! Battle on the Mountain

**Disclaimer:** See First Chapter

Cats vs. Dogs! Battle on the Mountain

"Are you serious? Surely Klahadore is a bad guy but there's no way he's Kuro. He was executed three years ago." Unsurprisingly after they regained consciousness and made them pay for lunch the twins were flat out denying Kuro hiding out in this village. As I lead them to where I sensed him I spotted a man fitting his description working in the only mansion in the village.

"Look I've already explained it to you and showed you the proof. It really is him. Kuro is a very clever man, no doubt he's plotting something. There's no way a pirate would just give up to be a butler after faking his death, especially of his sort."

I can still sense their unease and unwillingness to accept the situation. I admit when a strange man suddenly shows up on your doorstep saying that someone you've known for years turns out to be a notorious criminal, there's lots of room for doubt. "I know you don't believe me but let me ask you this, how long has Klahadore been in this village precisely?"

"About three years, why? Oh now I understand."

"Now you get my point. He used his anonymity in order to get a leg up and feigned being a weak wanderer in order to gain the favor of the wealthiest people in town. From what I can guess he's more or less connected with the deaths of the girls parents but I can't be completely sure without more evidence. I think I know what's going on here. We need to head back to the ship for some adjustments though. Alright then I have a plan, I can save the girl."

"Then what are we waiting around here for? Let's go kick his ass right now."

"Too tired. I'll take a nap and set preparations for when they come. Due to some reports I've been getting from my spies it's most likely that his plan will occur early tomorrow morning, most likely at dawn. Oh look it's your friends."

"What do you-"

"GIVE US BACK OUR CAPTAIN YOU MONSTERS!"

The small children from earlier rushed in brandishing wooden swords. "Nice toys for a cooking duel. Not much use for a pirate fight."

"Shut your mouth you monster. We know which crew you are." I was surprised by that as I didn't think that anyone in a small village such as this would know about us.

"I'm impressed, I didn't think people from a place such as this would've heard of the Dark Wolf Pirates."

Usopp in his usual overly dramatic fashion gasped loudly while Ariel just nodded her head. I suspected she would've figured us out already.

"I've heard of you guys, your pirates who originated in the East Blue but have had a bit of a taste of the New World already." Sharp and quickly getting to the point just as I suspected.

"What are you talking about sis? There's no way that pirates from the New World would travel back here."

"Actually she's right. We originated from the East Blue but after a while I decided to get a taste of the world partially controlled by my mentor. It was quite an experience and we stirred up quite a bit of trouble while we were there. Hence why my moniker is Wolf Man, not just cause of my Devil Fruit."

The kids and Usopp just stood there gaping at that little tidbit.

"Are you serious? I have so many questions to ask."

"Save your breadth he's already asleep."

True to his words Usopp noticed that Luffy was already face down in his half eaten plate of meat.

"Will he be okay if we leave him like that, shouldn't we wake him?" Worriedly said Usopp finally getting over his shock and showing his rarely shown bravery.

"Don't worry he'll be fine Mr. Monkey's like this all the time. Just give him a few hours and he'll be his usual self. Let's take him outside people are starting to stare. Don't forget Long Nose you're paying."

With that they bolted before he could protest. Usopp sighed and looked over to his sister for support only to see she was already gone. "OH COME ON NOT YOU TOO!"

* * *

"It feels good to sleep in between meals."

"Finally awake boss. Took you some time, you've been sleeping for three hours. Seriously you're supposed to be our leader be more serious."

"I get it Coby. You know you don't have to lecture me every time, I'm just exercising my right as captain to have uncontrolled nap time. Were you able to learn anything while I was out?"

"Not really, although one of the kids ran off earlier. From what this lot tells me, it's most likely that he'll probably have something to tell us."

As if summoned he started running towards us. "Guys there's a really weird looking backwards walking guy coming this way."

"What are you talking about, there's no way there'd be someone like that."

"I don't know Coby I've heard tale of a town on the Grand Line with a frog doing the front crawl."

"Oh please their both a lie. Oh crap there's a strange looking guy walking backwards." We looked over to see a guy with a blue hat and coat doing just that.

"Hey Jango, been what three years." He immediately paused in shock at someone recognizing him so easily. His eyes went wide and instead of trying to come up with an excuse immediately bolts. Running to the north side of the village where I noticed was another entrance. "So that's where they're meeting up. Coby, Risa stay here. Usopp, Ariel come with me. You said you wanted proof well I'm about to show you just that. Afterwards we can go have a chat with your little lady friend. Since it'll take too long to run there since I'm faster than the both of you I'll just carry the both of you. See I'm a Zoan Devil Fruit user and my form is a wolf."

I transform without another word and without waiting for them to stop gawking signaled to Rika to use her light ropes to place them on my back. Once they were safely secure I ran off to the forest.

"So whose Jango?" Coby asked Rika nervously unsure if he was a threat or not and since Rika had obviously known Luffy longer than it's possible that she knew about the strange man.

"I don't know. Mr. Monkey has a million secrets maybe he'll fill us in when he gets back. Knowing him though, probably not." At that Coby fell over at the hopelessness of the news.

* * *

"What the hell Jango I ordered you to be discreet and unnoticeable as possible and yet I hear a reports of a strange man running through town. Would you mind explaining to me why I heard of such a thing."

"Well you see captain I was doing as you said when I was spotted by that brat we ran into who was instrumental in us being caught by the marines so easily. He's here in this town right now."

"I told you not to call me that, you're the captain now. Wait did you say that Wolf Man is here? I didn't plan for a pirate of his caliber to be here. I assumed that if there'd be any interference it'd be from a rookie but for someone who'd survived the New World to come all the way back to the East Blue. This doesn't make any sense."

"Doesn't matter, even a pirate like him doesn't stand a chance against Kuro of a thousand plans."

"Keep it down you idiot, my name is Klahadore and are the men ready to execute the plan tomorrow at dawn like I ordered?"

"Yep, everything is ready for your plan to kill that heiress you pretended to work for and destroy the village after we get all her money by making her write a will. The man haven't had any action for the entire week you've had us stationed here so they're itching for some good carnage."

"Excellent see you at dawn." With that the too dispersed. With Kuro going back to the mansion and Jango going back to his ship the long way so as not to arouse suspicion from the villagers. Again.

* * *

At the same time two kids and a wolf who had been recording the whole thing with a transponder snail had watched and heard the entire interaction. More than once they'd had to hold and gag Usopp to hide his reactions from the pirates below so he didn't give them away.

Once they were gone they let him up. "Told ya it was him. Things are about to get real dangerous. Rika were you able to relay all this to the mansion girl." I say bringing out another transponder I had in my pocket.

"Yes Mr. Monkey we went throw Mr. Long Nose's usual method and was able to give her the whole thing. We stayed with her as she's in a bit of a shock. We calmed her down a bit by reassuring her that Usopp would be arriving soon but you'd better hurry before Kuro gets back. I called Nami and had her bring the ship into shore. With you back at the mansion we'll be able to capture Kuro and interrogate him."

"Excellent Rika. If he gets back before we do don't be afraid to use your peculiarity, even on the guards they can't be trusted."

 _Click_

"You heard the little lady, we're heading back to the mansion. Don't worry I won't be transporting the too of you on my back like before, this time I'll fly the two of you back using my peculiarity which I call _Elemental Angel._ There's only four like me including myself of course in the entire world.

Without wasting any time I sprouted my Air Wings, grabbed the two of them and flew away. With them screaming the entire time. Good thing I'm controlling the air currents as if I wasn't then I'm pretty sure everyone on the ship would be able to hear them. This is a critical situation so I went really fast. In hindsight I probably should've held back a little bit.

* * *

"As I said before I'm sorry about your wall. I promise I'll pay to have it fixed but my navigator/banker might kill me. Anyways I say Kuro on our way over here so he should be here any moment. Rika use your camouflage to hide us. Uh, mansion lady whose name I don't remember act like nothing's going on. Her light distortion should be able to hide the hole on both sides if only temporarily. Now, he's almost close enough to spot the hole." With that she did as she was told and us and the hole which was considerably large for three people.

"Miss Kaya I'm coming in." In walks the villainous scoundrel himself. "Miss sorry I took so long my errands took longer than expected. I want to ask you if either of those miscreant pirate children came by today? I don't want to live through the embarrassment of not being here to chase them off."

"Nope it's just been me all day I'm afraid. Although you shouldn't badmouth them such as that."

"Why shouldn't I. Those children are nothing but trouble. I hereby forbid from seeing either of them from this point on. I'm increasing the amount of guards to make sure they never darken this house again."

"You can't do that. You monster."

"I'll take whatever insult you have to protect you. The pirate children the only reason they hang around you is so they can manipulate you and steal all your money."

"That's not true your lying. I know the truth."

"What are you talking about Miss Kaya?"

"She's talking about us Putty Tat."

"I know that mocking voice anywhere. Is that you Wolf Man?"

"Surprise it's me." I say as Rika lowers the camouflage. "We've caught you red handed. Don't even think about escaping I've got this place surrounded. Oh and before you even think about going for your claws." One second I'm there and the next I'm on the other side of the room with his claws in my hand as I saw him about to go for them. Before he could do anything I melted them and then I scratched his hands with my claws and made it so he could never use them again.

"AHH MY HANDS! What did you do to me you monster?"

"Oh you know just immobilizing the enemy. You'll never be able to use your hands again I'm afraid. There goes your butler job." With that I kicked him swiftly in the hand and into the wall thoroughly knocking him unconscious.

"He should be out for a few days. The shock from his hands and the blow to the head should keep him unconscious until we deal with the pirate problem. Nami you can come in now. In walked Nami dragging a beaten and bloody Jango. "Here's the trash you ordered. Minute we took out his stupid rings he sang like a canary. They're meeting at the opposite end of where they had their meeting at, at dawn like you predicted."

"Good then we can set traps and prepare. Tie them up and tell Sabo to keep them unconscious. I'm posting Shoka here to keep you and everyone else not involved in this safe. Do not leave this mansion until we come for you. Usopp, Ariel you two are fighting with us. Before you protest I made a promise with your father to keep you both safe and the only way to do that is by having real combat experience. Are you up for it?"

"I know I speak for the both of us when I say that we're ready to fight for our village. Even if they hate us we'll fight for their safety and sense of normalcy." Per usual Ariel was brave and full of courage. The polar opposite of her brother who's a coward even on his best day.

"Just as I'd come to expect from you Ariel but what about your cowardly brother. Is he ready to fight, or just run away? I won't take a man into battle if he's not prepared to stand his ground. Will you fight like a man or run like a mouse?"

"I-I-I, I'm a coward." Knew it as I turned to leave having given up on him he surprised me a bit with his next declaration "I'm a coward but I'm willing to fight with you if it means I can protect Kaya. I'll ask but I have a request. If we do this no one in the village must know about this."

"Unacceptable." Surprisingly it was Ariel who stated this. "I won't stand for people to still think of us like this. I admit I have no problems with being seen as liars and thieves but I won't continue to live with everyone only seeing us as cowards. We've always said we wanted to be real warriors, you might be okay with this going on but I'm not."

"B-b-but, Ariel."

"We'll put this up for grabs later but for now I have a very important question. Does anyone have a metal ball I can use?"

That brought confusion to everyone's face even my own crew. "It's a new ability I picked up while I was in that barrel. I call it _Hell's Arsenal._ Long story short, with a small bit of metal I can create any weapon I choose, no matter the size of the object itself."

"Here I have some." With that Ariel handed me five from a bag she had on her which looked similar to the one her brother has. Those two really are close I really hope this doesn't tear them apart.

"Now them I've assessed your usual styles of fighting, don't ask me how, and I've determined the appropriate weapons for this fight. Luckily this skill also comes with a quick learn meaning that the weapon automatically transfers knowledge of the weapon itself to it's user."

"It's done because the flames are Divine Hell Fire. It channels my inner soul to reach the user. I'm a Jack of all trades so I know how to use all types of weapons and most fighting styles."

"Now then stick out both of your palms, and Usopp I'll need your bag for this one." While he fumbled around to do as I ask I decided to give a break and start with Ariel. As I placed the ball in her palm and after placing my hands in hers and channeling my flames I was able to craft the ball in two Kunai Knives and the knowledge was instantly inserted into her subconscious.

 **AN: Before people start bugging me through the comments let me explain. Through vigorous training Luffy has mastered various ways to manipulate his flames as they are an extension of himself so he can fully use it like a limb. This is why I called the technique Hell's Arsenal since he can manipulate metal into weapons like a blacksmith. And for the record there are barrels that have metal parts of it so that does count. And he did it while he was on the ship during the confrontation with Nami but was training to master it.**

"Wow this is amazing I can feel the knowledge flowing into me. Thank you." She tested it out with a few flips and spins to test it's sharpness.

"Now Usopp I'll be doing the same. This'll be an improvement on your sniping skills. This might seem strange though." I repeated the same, this time using the bag and after assuring I wasn't going to destroy it I repeated the same process I did with Ariel.

When I pulled my hands back it was a gun which was similar to Yasopp's."This gun is the same type your father used. Oh wait." I pulled out on of the extra balls which I'd placed in my pocket and did the same thing again only this time they were gloves.

"Gloves? You really don't think anything of me."

"Not what I mean. That's what I needed the bag for. That gun and gloves are connected to your bag so you only have to think about what you want to use to attack your enemies and I've also made your bag unbreakable and infinite. Since I ate a mythical type it does allow me to do a few things out of the norm. Spatial expansion being one of them. Those gloves act like guns as well. Hold out your hand and make a finger pistol."

He did feeling stupid doing so and the pointer finger turned into a small gun. He got rid of it by shaking his hand which was unnecessary but it was the first time. "I know your main weapon has been your slingshot but think about this, slingshot's can be broken. In the heat of battle and the more stronger the people you'll have to go up against there is a chance that a weapon like that could be destroyed in various ways. I'm not doing this to insult or hurt you, but to help you. Even if you decide to stay here that possibility will still exist."

As I sensed he was done processing the information I was about to head to the door when I remembered something. Good thing everyone from the ship was here.

" _Now I've got a job for you men."_

 _"Captain?"_

 _"This wall, fix it." I say while pointing at it with with thumb as I was standing right next to it."  
_

 _"What."_

 _"Are you kidding."  
_

 _"If you were gonna have us fix it why'd you break it in the first place?"_

 _"Because walking through a door doesn't make much of an impression."_

 _"The only impression your making here is a bad one. Okay we'll fix the wall but since it's your fault so you gotta help us."  
_

 _"Whaat. Alright."_

With that we got to work on the wall. Which was done after about twenty minutes. "Hole's fixed now let's go men. Wolves versus cats. This'll be fun."

* * *

"Where the hell's the Jango. We were supposed to start a half an hour ago yet he's late. If we don't hurry this up Captain Kuro'll kill us. But if we start with Jango then it'll mess up the plan."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that. They're both here with us. Don't worry they're not dead, just nearly."

The confused Black Cat Pirates look us to see both their captains limp bodies flying at them and hit and break the figure head of their ship and hear them collide with the mast. They each wince for their captains.

"Who the hell did that?"

"Why I'm insulted, I would've thought you'd remember a face such as this after all it was I who led the marines straight to you all those years ago."

They look up and nearly trip over each other in shock as they see who it is. "No it can't be. It's that pesky child Wolf Man Luffy."

"That's right. With that I take down about half of them and part of the cliff causing the others to scramble to get out of the way of the rocks and by extension their comrades as well.

"You lot stay back. Ariel and Usopp you two will be fighting alongside me and Drake in this battle. Drake you and I will be taking care of the ship guards as they'll no doubt be joining in at any second. The rest of you hang back for evaluation. This'll be your real test of courage. Let's go. _Shave."_

Me and Drake disappeared and were at the keel of the ship. Unsurprisingly Nami had decided to join us. Not surprising. Sometimes I regret teaching her the six powers even if she only mastered that one. Her moniker isn't Cat Burglar although most put Demon in front of it for nothing.

"I'll take the fat one you take the skinny. Watch out for his claws. he likes to take people's weapons."

"Oh look Buchi it's that annoying pet from before. Oh look he damaged our ship, looks like we haven't been doing our jobs well, looks like we'll have to rectify that. Let's kill en all."

They charged at us as we did the same. I blocked Buchi's claws aimed at my neck with my Katana as Drake did the same. "Come now you dumb cats we didn't come here for a sword fight. Drake you know why I chose you. Particularly I don't care if either of these two live or die. Let's make it the latter." We both transform. Me into my Mythical Zoan while Drake into his Ancient Zoan. Me into the White Wolf and he into Theropoda dinosaur. We knew we were intimidating in our half forms to most people so for small time pirates like these two we knew we were down right intimidating.

"Oh my, there's zoans. This is something to worry about. But it doesn't matter we'll kill them either way."

With that we charged at them and during the brief air time I looked back to see the battle and saw the twins were handling themselves.

* * *

"Special attack, _Fire Bird Star."_ That attack blew away six of the opponents charging at him. He brought up his gun to block a slash as Ariel cut them down. "Luffy was right in battle an upgrade is just the thing. _Rubber Band of Doom."_

"My eye." He was brought down by a swift kick in the head by Ariel, as usual having her brother's back. I knew that argument wouldn't upset their relationship. I can tell by the way they fight.

"You idiots if swords won't work then shoot them."

" _Lead star."_ In a not so surprise Usopp brought out his slingshot and hit each of the gun aiming pirates quickly bringing them each crashing to the ground.

"Now then looks like your the only left, now then why don't you say you're sorry for ordering to shoot me." With a murderous look on her face she chased the running and screaming pirate. Til I Judo flipped him hard on the ground breaking his skull.

"Well I see someone's found their fighting spirit. Well done. The Black Cats won't be bothering us anymore and it looks like the whole village knows it."

 _Typical Shoka, disobeying my orders for good intentions._ "I look up seeing the whole village, Kaya included armed to the teeth. I knew they were there the whole time but I allowed it anyways.

"We're done here men time to leave."

With that the resting pirates joined us at the edge of the cliff close to where we'd hidden our ship where we could reach without needing Moon Walk.

"Wait a minute. Thank you pirates for saving us all. You did a wonderful service to our village."

"You're heroes."

"Thanks for the compliments but that's not true. We're in no way heroes. At the end of the day we're pirates nothing more."

We started walking back to our ship with Shoka following behind us.

"Well are you two coming or not?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me I know you want to come along so why not join me. After seeing you today I know you'll do marvelous as part of my crew."

They both looked at each other having a silent conversation with their weird twin telepathy or whatever. "They looked back at me and said. We're in. Captain."

"Terrific I've already had Shoka bring your bags. Come on Ariel your little brother has some unfinished business to attend to." With a smirk on our faces we walk away to help Nami carry the gold she plundered. Usopp looks to the clifftop and sees Kaya standing there silently crying tears of happiness and had her face in her hands.

"Well don't just stand there you idiot go to her." Ace and Sabo in their usual fashion not so gently push him forwards and he stumbles a bit before rushing to her as she does the same.

"Usopp I'm so glad you're alive, I was so worried that I'd never see you again. You did all that for me."

"Of course Kaya I'd do anything to see you smile." Noticing neither of them were gonna just get it over with without a little push I used shave and appeared behind them and shoved Kaya and they ended up falling on each other lips connecting. It didn't take a genius to know they wouldn't be disconnecting for a while so I whistled for Shoka to bring them to the ship.

"Come on lovebirds we've got a restaurant to get too. Kaya's coming too, we need another doctor. Come along Merry."

"Yes Mr. Monkey. See you in the news. Remember the name of the Dark Wolf Pirates. Now to reclaim something I lost and to get it back. Shoka drop them they should be fine now."

She unceremoniously dropped the two of them who quickly got up and started following us. I was taking a gamble but I knew she'd never leave Usopp even if it meant a life of danger.

"Let's go to the Baratie!"

* * *

 **AN: Will try to update more frequently. The scene from earlier if you couldn't tell was from the Enies Lobby Arc and one of my favorite scenes from the series.**

* * *

Next time on Wolf Man Luffy:

"I heard that one of a certain someone's commanders has been showing up their recently. I think he was hunting some people who recently left the Grand Line out of boredom but who knows with him."

"WHAT A YEAR!"

Giant Fish Cafe and Year Long Employment.

I'm gonna take it all


End file.
